


Hit the Ground Running

by DryerLynnt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Baby Marnie, Piers is a good brother, Siblings, nessa is good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryerLynnt/pseuds/DryerLynnt
Summary: Piers had been working long days since becoming a Gym Leader, and Marnie was bored. Piers decides that Marnie is ready to receive her first pokemon.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hit the Ground Running

After a full day of thinking, Marnie decided that she liked Nessa. Piers had told her she would when he told her she would be her babysitter.

_“There’s some work ‘ve go’ t’ take care ‘f t’night, Marns,” Piers explained as he crouched down to her level. He stroked one hand through her hair. “Nessa’s gonna stay here with ya. Ya’ll like her, promise. I’ll see ya t’morrow.”_

Spending the day with Nessa had been a lot of fun. More fun than her usual babysitter, Ms. Cath, who was fine, but old and boring. Ms. Cath never took Marnie to get ice cream, like Nessa did. Nessa sat down to watch Marnie’s favorite movie and didn’t even fall asleep. She helped Marnie clean up her room like Piers asked Marnie to, and she played games with her all evening. She even cooked Marnie’s favorite meal for dinner. And then Nessa gave Marnie a brownie for dessert. Overall, Marnie had a wonderful day with Nessa. She hoped she’d come to babysit her again soon.

Marnie yawned as Nessa tucked her into bed after helping her get ready. She even braided Marnie’s hair so it wouldn’t tangle like Piers does. Speaking of Piers. “When’s Piers gonna ge’ home?”

“Not until real late,” Nessa reassured, taking Marnie’s Sneasel plush from the ground, and passing it to her. “He told me he wants you to be asleep by the time he gets home.”  
“Why?” Marnie snuggled her plush close to her, tucking it in beside her.

“You’re still growing up, Marn. You need to sleep enough so you can grow up big and strong like your brother.” Nessa explained. She pulled up the blanket and re-tucked it.  
Marnie yawned, smiling at the thought. Nessa even let Marnie stay up an hour later than she usually went to bed.

“And,” Nessa added as she checked Marnie’s window again. “The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner you can wake up tomorrow.” Nessa leaned in closer, lowering her voice. “I’m not supposed to tell you this, but-” Nessa leaned closer and lowered to a whisper. “Piers told me he has a gift for you tomorrow.”

Marnie gasped, squeezing her plush Sneasel close. “What is it?”

“Don’t know,” Nessa shrugged. “But he was excited.”

The 5-year-old groaned and slumped back dramatically. “Then wha’s takin’ so long? I wan’ ‘t now!”

“Your brother’s a gym leader. It means he has a lot of work to do. He wants to be back now, but he’d gotta do his job.” Nessa stood and clicked off the lights, leaving only the hall light on.

Marnie remembered well when Piers’ got a new job. He looked excited when he told her, and a week later, Marnie was sitting on a new bed in a new room unpacking her few boxes.

_“Wha’s that?” Marnie asked, watching Piers unpack boxes in the kitchen._

__

__

_Piers looked down from the cabinet he was organizing plates in. “A gym leader? ‘t’s a Pokémon trainer who’s in charge ‘f takin’ care ‘f their town.” Piers tucked his hair behind his ear as he crouched down to Marnie’s level, as he usually did when they talked. “’t means ‘m the strongest trainer in Spikemuth, but ‘t also means I ‘ave a lo’ ‘f work t’ take care ‘f the town. ‘m gonna ‘ave t’ be away a lo’, bu’ ‘ll fin’ someone nice t’ take care ‘f ya while ‘m gone.”_

“Are ya comin’ t’ Spikemuth ‘cause Piers is ‘n charge now?” Marnie asked, looking blearily at the silhouette of her babysitter standing in the doorway.

Nessa shrugged and smiled crookedly. “In a way, yeah. I’m not moving here, but I did come to work with Piers. I’m a gym leader, too, you know.”

Marnie narrowed her eyes, but the darkness of the room diminished the effect, if Nessa’s soft expression was anything to go by. “Piers said he was th’ only gym leader here.”  
“Well, yeah, your brother is the only Spikemuth gym leader,” Nessa explained, moving back into the room. “But I’m the gym leader for my own town, Hullbury.”

Nessa kneeled beside Marnie’s bed, tapping on her phone. After a moment of the little girl struggling to keep her eyes open, Nessa turned the phone screen to her.

“This is a map of the entire Galar region.” Marnie was confused, but marveled at the sight anyway. “Here’s Spikemuth, where we are,” Nessa pointed at a picture of three purple houses. Then, she pulled her finger across the map. “And aaaaall the way over here is Hullbury.” She stopped at a blue oval and a picture of a lighthouse. Then, the pointed at several more colored ovals. “There’s gym leaders for all these cities, too. I’m sure since Piers is a gym leader, you’ll get to meet them all.”

Marnie pointed at several towns, asking questions, and trying to imagine what the gym leaders were like. Were they all as nice and pretty as Nessa?  
Nessa laughed as she finally let the screen go dark. “I’ll see you tomorrow before I leave. Goodnight Marnie.”

“Night Nessa!”

***

Marnie nearly jumped out of her bed the second she woke. Even though she was sleepy, she hadn’t forgotten what Nessa told her last night. Piers was home! And he had a gift for Marnie, too! She didn’t bother to wait and marched straight into the open sitting area of her new home.

“-And I really can’t thank ya enough fer watchin’ Marns fer me last night. Th’ normal babysitter cancelled las’ minute. I hope she wasn’ too much trouble fer ya.” Piers’ voice was low and quiet, more so than usual, and he spoke slowly. As Marnie caught sight of her brother, she could see he looked tired. Obstagoon slouched behind him, looking just as exhausted.

“It wasn’t a problem at all,” Nessa smiled, just like she had to Marnie all day yesterday. “Marnie’s really a sweet girl. Next time I visit, I want to see her again.”

“I’m sure she’d like tha’” Piers passed something to Nessa. “I think she likes ya. She can be shy, so ‘m glad she got along with ya.”

Nessa noticed Marnie out of the corner of her eye, and her smile widened. She sauntered over before crouching down. “Mornin’ Marns! I’m going back to Hullbury, but I’ll come back to see you.” She ruffled Marnie’s bedhead, causing the little girl to yelp.

After she recovered from the attack, Marnie yawned and waved at the figure retreating through the door. “Bye Nessa!”

Nessa chuckled as she closed the door. Piers sat down with a heavy sigh, and Marnie followed suit, using a resting Obstagoon as a pillow. She gave Piers a glare. “Nessa said ya ‘ave somethin’ fer me.”

Piers laughed, but was interrupted by a yawn. “Tha’ was s’posed t’ be a surprise.” He rubbed his eyes before reaching to his belt. “Sorry Marn, just got home, and ‘m a bit tired. But I do ‘ave somethin’ t’ give ya.”

Marnie bounced in excitement as Piers detached a pokeball from his belt. It couldn’t be what she thought it was. “I’ve been thinkin’, and ‘t’s ‘bout time I trusted ya with this responsibility. I think ya old enough t’ ‘andle it.”

Piers held the pokeball out to Marnie. It was green and spotted, like all the other ones Piers used. Marnie was practically vibrating in excitement.

“Ya said Ms. Cathy was borin’, and since Obsy an’ I can’t be around much t’ play with ya anymore, I though’ I’d get ya a new frien’ t’ play with. Here, ya open ‘t like this.” Piers pressed the button, and the ball clicked open. A flash of red light poured out like liquid, and suddenly there was a small warm weight on Marnie’s lap. “This is Morpeko. She’s an electric dark type. An’ she’s ya very first Pokémon.”

“Ya mean she’s mine? Like, t’ keep an’ train an’ stuff?” Marnie stared at her brother with the biggest Yamper eyes she could manage, as if Piers might change his mind.  
In the back of her mind, she noticed the way the underside of Piers’ eyes were darker. She thought it was a funny way to wear his makeup.

Piers chuckled as he nodded, running a hand over Morpeko’s head. “Yep, she’s all yers. Ya gotta take care ‘f ‘er though. Ya gotta feed an’ play with her. Can I trust ya to do tha’?”  
Piers nearly squinted at how brightly Marnie’s face lit up. Her smile was worth all the hours Piers spent trying to find the right Morpeko for her.

“Yes! Yeah, I can do tha’! I promise I’ll take good care ‘f ‘er, I promise!” Marnie was practically shouting in joy. Her hands were already petting Morpeko as if they were bonded closely. Piers knew this was the start of a great friendship.

“I know ya will.” And Piers meant it. “I’ve go’ all day off t’day. Obsy an’ I can spend all day with ya two, so we’ll take ya t’ th’ fields and show ya how t’ train a Pokémon. How’s tha’ sound?”

Marnie cheered and held Morpeko like a beloved plush. Morpeko seemed to love the affection and chirped her approval at Marnie. Piers was proud of the strong bond they were already forming. He hoped she could one day rely on Morpeko like Piers does with Obstagoon. The close friendship of a Pokémon was something to be cherished.

“Alrigh’, now how ‘bout ya tell me wha’ Nessa and ya did yesterday?”

**Author's Note:**

> See my other pokemon stuff on my tumblr: pokemonswshbutionlyplayedsword


End file.
